vous voulez sa photo? bandes d'andouilles!
by surimi
Summary: une saleté de gamine débarque en plein milieu d'un cours de potion avec les sixième année... elle ressemble étrangement à un certain prof...mmh, comme c'est bizarre....
1. la progéniture d'un prof

_**note de surimi:** je sais, j'ai un chap du pari d'un serpentard à finir... mais comme avec le bac et tout le reste j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration ( et vu que quand j'avance un peu mon frère s'ingénie à faire tout disparaître, mais enfin jevais pas raconter ma vie non plus) je vous donne un amuse-gueule (c'est le cas de le dire!)... un truc que j'ai entamé il y a longtemps et que je trouve très marrant, un petit délire à pas prendre au sérieux. enfin... kisss_

_**disclaimer:** tout le monde sait que rien n'est à moi, tout a JKR... je lui offre même mon idée tordue! cadeau! gratuit même! gniiiiii l'est gentille la surimi, hein?_

_**Genre: **humour... j'espère..._

_**rating: **R ou M, j'ai eu l'illumination, au départ il ne devait pas etre si "raté", mais voilà... je ne pouvais pas faire cette fic sans un R... mais pas immédiatement, rassurez-vous, mais bon, il y a quelques insultes (pas bcp, j'aime pas trop la vulgarité), du sex, peu de violence, ou de SM... enfin pour le moment!_

_**Résumé: **une saleté de gamine débarque en plein milieu d'un cours de potion avec les sixième année... elle ressemble étrangement à un certain prof...mmh, comme c'est bizarre..._

**Vous voulez sa photo? bande d'andouilles! **ou **pourquoi vaut mieux pas rencontrer les progénitures des profs.**

une très belle journée qui s'annonçait gaché pour Harry. il faisait très chaud, et il devait passer quatre heures dans les cachots... quelle idée d'avoir continuer les potions après les BUSEs... lui et ses camarades de classe supportaient difficilement le maître des potions, d'une humeur massacrante comme à son habitude, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter la totalité des élèves, et rougir Rogue.

dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une jeune fille de leur âge, aux cheveux bruns grossement bouclés autour de son visage jolis, bien que hautain. elle portait une jupe constituée de trois ou quatre voile noirs assez transparents, ainsi qu'un petit haut de dentelle de la même couleur, une robe de sorcier rouge était ouverte entièrement, et elle trainait avec elle un gros sac de toile beige ainsi qu'un petit sac fait de perles noirs.

elle n'accorda aucun regard aux élèves et alla tout droit en direction du professeur. Harry ne put s'empécher de remarquer qu'ils avaient la même pâleur de peau, bien que sur elle cela faisait beaucoup plus joli. elle se planta devant lui, et leva un sourcil amusé.

" faut que je te dise un truc." dit-elle.

" Je suis en cours." lui apprit Rogue, il avait toujours son ton cassant, mais avait perdu son regard de haine.

"qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre?" répondit la fille comme si c'était une simple constatation.

"tu devrais être à ton école."

" c'est justement à ce sujet que je voulais te parler."

" va voir Dumbledore."

" ça ne le regarde pas!"

" il t'aidera."

" c'est à toi que je veux parler. c'est quand même toi mon..."

" va dans mon bureau alors!" coupa Rogue en jetant un coup d'oeil paniqués à ses élèves, qui écoutaient tous attentivement la conversation, qu'il s'efforçait de faire courte et à voix basse, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas décidé que ce soit le cas.

" je vais pas poireautter pendant des heures dans ton bureau! je suivrais ton cours, ça te gène?"

elle ne semblait pas attendre une réponse, puisqu'elle alla s'installer sur le siège vide à coté de Harry, croisa les jambes et fit claquer son chewing-gum d'une manière très irrespectueuse en souriant aux élèves qui la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

" continues ton cours comme si je n'étais pas là." ordonna t'elle à Rogue, qui rougissait de colère. elle lui répondit par un sourire moqueur, puis se tourna vers harry.

" Salut, moi c'est Cerise, et toi?"

" Harry."

"alors c'est toi Potter? mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!"

" ton père?"

"ouais, je sais." dit-elle en sortant de son sac en perle un miroir et un rouge à lèvre couleur sang. elle fit un signe de tête vers Rogue, qui s'acharnait sur un Pouffsoufle, il venait de retirer cinquante point à la maison, pour se passer les nerfs. Cerise, avec son rouge à lèvres qui faisait ressortir son teint laiteux, sourit malicieusement à Harry.

"il est toujours comme ça avec vous?"

"avec moi c'est pire!"

elle ria. Séverus Rogue jeta un regard noir à Harry, ou peut-être à sa fille, qui se pliait de rire dans son cours, avec son pire élève.

"Potter, soixante points en moins à Gryffondor pour déranger mon cours."

" Sèv'" répondit Cerise en prenant la défense de Harry. "il n'a rien fait, c'est moi qui rigolait, pas lui!"

" peu importe." dit Rogue en devenant plus rouge que jamais. il se retrancha derrière son bureau, et ordonna à ses élèves de continuer leur potion.

Cerise aida Harry à faire la sienne, bien que son père ne cessait de l'appeler pour attirer son attention. elle finit par lui tirer la langue, puis, à la fin du cours, alors que tout le monde rassemblait leurs affaires, elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Harry, puis lui fit un clin d'oeil.

" à plus tard, petit lion" lui dit-elle. "je risque de rester à Poudlard, c'est pas encore décidé, mais il y a de grande chances."

"alors à bientôt." répondit Harry en évitant le regard assassin du père et en plongeant dans celui de la fille. elle alla déposer leur fiole sur le bureau alors que Harry partait pour aller déjeuner.

" tu es gonflée, Cerise, draguer Potter en plein milieu de mon cours..."

"je ne le draguais pas, Sèv', je te narguais" répondit Cerise en s'installant sur son bureau. "honnètement, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était si cool..."

"Potter n'est pas cool." s'impatienta son père en s'asseyant avec elle sur son bureau. ils restèrent ainsi une minute, sans rien dire, puis Rogue n'y tint plus.

" tu avais quelque chose à me dire alors? est-ce que tu as refais une fugue?"

" nan, idiot! je t'avais promis de plus en refaire!"

"alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton école?"

" le gouvernement magique bulgare l'a fermé, il nous a tous reconduit chez nous, mais maman n'étais pas à la maison, elle m'a interdit d'y rester toute seule, soit dit en passant, la confiance règne! et elle m'a obligé à prendre un portoloin jusqu'ici!"

" pourquoi ils ont fermé Durmstrang?"

" parait qu'il y avait trop de mages noirs qui envoyaient leurs enfants là-bas, alors ça faisait mauvais genre... personnellement, je trouve que la magie noire, c'est pas vraiment le problème principal de cette école."

"on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis." railla Rogue en se levant. " viens, on va demander à Dumbledore de te faire inscrire pour un temps sur ses listes, il est hors de question que tu arrètes tes études maintenant!"

"mais... papa!"

" il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, et inutile de m'appeler "papa", le chantage affectif ne fonctionne pas avec moi!"

Cerise grommela quelques insultes en bulgare que son père ne comprit pas, et il ne préta pas attention à cela. il la conduisit tout droit vers le bureau du directeur. aucun des deux n'avait remarqué qu'un élève de sixième année avait dévorés des yeux la jeune fille, cet élève n'était autre qu'un certain Malefoy...

_à suivre... ( au prochain épisode...pffrrr, l'auteuz s'écroule de rire à cause de sa blague foireuse)_

_comme le disent si bien les amateurs et amatrices de manga: Gomen... c'est juste un avant-propos, l'histoire se met en place lentement... je pense mettre environ9/10 chap, dont 5 sont déjà écrits, je vous tiendrez au courant. pour ce qui est du "pari", j'ose espérer que une fois le bac passé j'aurais plus de temps et donc je pourrais finir d'écrire ce chap et les autres qui suivront, mais le pari je le fais surtout au feeling... bande d'andouilles est déjà tout pensé depuis longtemps!_

_bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais une petite review, voire même deux, ça fait toujours si plaisir! si si je vous jure! allez, soyez sympa avec l'auteuz... qui sait, sous la pression je peux pitèt' avancer la prochaine publication! niark... c pas..._


	2. vous voulez sa photo? bande d'andouilles...

_**note de surimi:** me revoilà ave cun second chap de "bande d'andouilles"... où vous saurez pourquoi, ça s'appelle bande d'andouilles... et vouiii, ça 'marrive de réfléchir à mes titres, de temps en temps! en tout cas, c'est au départ cette idée qui m'est venu, de cette scène, et, pour vous dire la vérité, je rigolais toute seule sans aucune raison alors je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je l'écrive, que ce serait marrant... espérons que vous penserez la même chose. pour les fautes d'orthographes, gomen, je n'ai pas de beta... d'ailleurs, si ça intéresse quelqu'un... enfin bref, voili voilà le second chap, intitulé: vous voulez sa photo? bande d'andouilles!_

_**RaR que j'aiiiiiiiiime!**_

_**crystal d'avalon:** alors, c'est un yaoi, oui, mais le pairring, je le donnerais en temps voulu... mais il y a des indices dans le chap précédent, et dans celui-ci... enfin, pas beaucoup dans celui-ci, plus dans l'autre... cherche!_

_**petite grenouille:** ptdr! j'ai rien contre les amateurs et amatrices de boxe! pitié ne me frappe pas! et je ne suis pas un grant type genre armoire à glace, mais je peux en trouver deux ou trois pour me défendre! il n'empèche que j'aime bien être menacé, ça me motive... tu as gagné contre les champions du québec et du canada? héhéhé (rire tendu, mais tendu...)_

_**duoxheero:** la voilà la suite! j'espère qu'elle va te faire plaisir, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire en tout cas... prochain chap( je te donne un avant-gout bonus ;-) ): la vie n'est que jouissance... non non c'est pas un chap R! ps: c'est de l'humour les deux reviews? je sais pas mais je trouve ça très drole, sans me moquer de toi... mais comme j'avais demandé deux reviews... looool, j'adore!_

_**jwulee:** merci pour ta review... et je suis trèèèèès contente que tu ai trouvé ça drôle! parfois, je doute que mon humour rencontre des amateurs ou amatrices... gros bisous!_

_**serpentis-draco:** tiens, voilà le second chap... je comptais pas le mettre si vite au départ mais bon comme je préfère updater le weekend... enfin bref, voici à nouveau la fille de rogue, kiss._

_**virg05:** ta review m'a fait trop plaisir! un tel enthousiasme! et oué, moi aussi, j'adore le personnage de cerise, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu le coeur à la laisser dans mes dossiers, inconnus de tous... pauvre cerise..._

**chapitre second: vous voulez sa photo? bande d'andouilles!**

****

" Rogue a une _fille_?" dit Ron d'un air dégouté.

" oui, je sais, ça fait un sacré choc." admit Hermione, qui avait été derrière Harry pendant le cours et qui maintenant leur servait à tous les trois leurs assiettes de purées. "mais bon, après tout, ce n'est pas interdit d'avoir une fille!"

" le problème, c'est comment une femme normalement constituée pourrait avoir envie de se _marier_ avec Rogue!"

"mes parents sont divorcés". dit une voix derrière eux.

Ron dévisagea Cerise qui venait de s'installer à leur table.

" ça ne vous dérange pas que je mange avec vous? un blondinet n'arrète pas de baver devant moi, ça me coupe l'apétit." elle se retourna et montra Malefoy, qui il était vrai, avait une drôle de tête.

" comment il s'appelle?"

"Malefoy, Drago Malefoy" lui apprit Hermione. "moi c'est Hermione Granger, et lui c'est Ron Weasley."

" Cerise Rogue."

"Alors c'est vrai, tu es la fille de Rogue?"

"Non, je porte son nom parce que je trouve que ça me va bien." ironisa Cerise.

" finalement, tu restes alors?" demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

" ouais, ma mère m'a interdit de rester toute seule à la maison, vu que Durmstrang a fermé, et qu'elle est en voyage pour son travail; et mon paternel refuse que je reste ici à rien faire, alors je suis à serpentard depuis dix minutes."

" tout de même, tu n'as pas de chance... Rogue comme père, ça doit être un enfer!"

" pas autant qu'avoir une tronche comme la tienne." lui lança t'elle en pleine figure, faisant rougir furieusement Ron. " mon père n'est peut-être pas très aimable, mais c'est mon père, et si j'entends quelqu'un l'insulter je lui met mon poing dans la gueule!"

"Cerise, ta place n'est pas à cette table." dit Rogue dans son dos, en posant sa main sur son épaule. "et tu devras aller dans mes appartements pour aller chercher ton uniforme après manger."

" pour la place, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas manger devant un mec à la langue pendante comme ce... Malauxdoigts?"

"Malefoy, chérie." la corrigea Rogue en souriant(_NdA: niark niark... gomen dracy d'amour, mais tu t'en prends plein la gueule!_). "il est très correct tu sais..."

" ne me dis pas avec qui je dois trainer, et je ne te dirais pas avec qui tu dois coucher." claqua Cerise. le sourire de Rogue disparut.

" Maman a fait toute une crise, à juste titre je trouve." expliqua cerise avec un sourire mauvais. elle avait fait exprès d'inclure la vie sexuelle de son père devant un des élèves qu'il haïssait le plus... que dis-je? L'élève qu'il haïssait le plus, enfin, c'était le cas avant que sa propre fille n'arrive en première position.

" on en reparlera plus tard." Puis Rogue partit manger à la table des professeurs. Cerise les regarda malicieusement.

" avec qui il couche?"

"RON!" s'indigna Hermione.

" ben quoi? autant en profiter pour rigoler!"

" c'est ma philosophie de vie." lui apprit Cerise. "tout prète à s'amuser!"

" pas tout"

" tiens, Potter serait-il plus ténébreux que les ténèbres?" elle leva un sourcil séduisant. Ensuite elle préta attention à son assiette, qu'elle remplit de fruits exotiques, qu'elle éplucha. elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de fondamentale.

" dites" reprit-elle. "cette histoire d'uniforme... ce sont les mêmes que les vôtres?"

" oui."

Cerise grimaça.

" aïe, j'espérais être débarassé des uniformes quand Durmstrang a fermé."

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois allé à Durmstrang?" demanda Hermione.

" Mon père était ami avec l'ancien directeur. et de plus, il ne voulait pas m'avoir comme élève... je suis trop indisciplinée à son goût!"

" c'est de sa faute, c'est tout de même lui qui t'a élevé."

" nan, pas vraiment. en fait, c'est ma mère qui m'a élevé la plupart du temps, vu que mon père était... occupé... et puis ensuite, il a voulu m'avoir plus souvent avec lui, mais c'était trop tard. du coup, je suis la personne qui l'énerve le plus au monde! à part toi." rajouta t-elle à l'attention de Harry.

des élèves de serdaigle, non loin de là, la dévisageait curieusement. ils se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille, et lorsqu'elle s'en apperçut, elle sourit, et retira langoureusement sa robe de sorcière rouge, dévoilant son corsage avantageux. elle leur fit un signe de la main, et l'on entendit les machoires de beaucoup de garçons alentours tombé au sol.

elle était la copie conforme de Rogue, si l'on omettait que son nez n'était pas crochus mais minuscule et droit, ses cheveux pas du tout gras, et qu'elle avait des formes totalement féminines. elle avait les mêmes yeux noirs, la même peau ressemblant à de la porcelaine, la même forme de visage qui lui allait à la perfection, ainsi qu'une morphologie mince, mais pas osseuse. elle décroisa puis recroisa les jambes, en faisant un clin d'oeil à l'un des serdaigles.

" VOUS VOULEZ SA PHOTO? BANDE D'ANDOUILLES! CINQUANTE POINTS ENLEVES A SERDAIGLE!" hurla Rogue de sa place à table, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer les ardeurs des Serdaigles, de faire bavés encore plus Malefoy (ou peut-être était-ce l'effet du "croisage de jambe" de Cerise?), et faire rire Cerise.

" je sens que je vais m'amuser ici!" constata t'elle une fois que tout le monde avait repris son attitude normale et qu'elle avait remis sa robe rouge déboutonnée

_à suivre...!( mais qu'est-ce que font ces points d'interrogation ici?)_

_bon, ça s'installe, les choses s'accélèrent dès le prochain chap'... je suis à la recherche de fanart HP... si vous en avez des pas mals, je suis prêtes à faire une sorte d'échange à la panini mais pour les fanarts... surtout ceux de quidditch, j'adooore! on m'a demandé dans une review de clarifier les pairring: il y aura un slash (dont je ne vous dirais pas maintenant les protagonistes... vous le saurez dans le prochain chap... si si je vous assure!) et probablement que Cerise finira avec un illustre inconnu, ou Malefoy si il est assez gentils pour ne pas baver sur la robe de rogue-fille! niark... pauvre drake! et bé quoi? faut bien que je me venge! il rend malade mon ryry chéri dans "le pari d'un serpentard"! quoi c'est moi qui les écrits? a oui... suis bêêêêêêêête! (et en plus je trouve ça drole...)_

_allez, une review! vous pouvez me harceler de reviews! la seule chose que je vous demande c'est de ne pas me harceler au lycée! voilà! mici bicci!_


	3. la vie n'est que jouissance

_**Note de Surimi:** on dit quoi? on dit "merci petite grenouille d'avoir béta-lu ce chapitre pour surimi!", et quoi encore? on dit " bah, méchante surimi de nous avoir fait poirroter pendant tout ce temps! et puis aussi pour ne pas publier le chap de Milka avant!" et bien maintenant c'est fait, gomen a tout le monde! ah, et je voulais demander, ne pensez-vous pas que dans les épreuves de langues vivantes au bac ils devraient nous donner des lemons à traduire au lieu de leur stupides textes ennuyeux? ca en réveillerait certains! et puis... les langues étrangères ont tellement plus d'intérêt quand ça sent le citron!_

_**Réponses aux revieweurs et revieweuses que j'aiiime!**_

_**crystal d'avalon:**gros gros gros bisous crys'! tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir! merci d'avoir adoré! aussi!_

_**alicya Potter-Black:** voilà la suite pussynette! alors comme ça tu adores? gnniii surimi super contente_

_**Vivi:** vive rogue? j'en connais qui serait choqué par ça! mais pas moa! j'adooore roguounet, avec rémus et siri d'amour et dracy, c'est mon personnage préféré! bien que je ressemble plus à luna dans la vraie vie!_

_**Petite grenouille:** et oui, tu sais pas où est mon lycée d'amour (qui soit dit en passant je viens de quitter pour toujours c'est émouvant snif snif, mais bon passons vous vous en foutez)! tu es pote avec des champions de boxe? remarque, si tu fais partie des joueuses, cela ne doit pas être très étonnant... mais... rappelle-moi de ne pas t'ennuyer, on ne sait jamais! je suis super contente que tu sois ma béta! j'ai une béta! moi! et des lecteurs! c'est géants! surimi encore plus contente_

_**Bartiméus:** cool! un(e) autre stressé(e) qui se gave comme une oie du programme abominable de terminal! (honnètement, ce qui m'énerve c'est que je ne sais jamais si les revieweurs sont des revieweurs ou des revieweuses... si c'est pas énervant!) sinon, tes deux reviews m'ont fait très plaisir! tu es en terminal quoi? moi en L (vive la section littéraire! )_

_**ayuluna:**il faut que je lise cette fic! falling tu dis? tu me donneras l'adresse? parce que sur le moteur de recherche il m'en met des fics qui s'appelle comme ca! purée!_

_**Keana:** la mère de cerise?Une certaine Cassandre Legrand, une française... le produit de mon imagination, mais je mijote de donner un passage dans l'histoire avec elle, dans mon esprit tortueux elle commence à prendre un peu plus d'importance... qui sait? probablement dans le chap 8 ou 9..._

_**Jwulee:** merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review! nan c'est vrai! qui n'aime pas qu'on lui donne autant de compliment? pas moi en tout cas, j'adore ça! mais faut pas trop quand même, je risquerais de me prendre au sérieux, niark!_

_**Calynounette:** lol, oui ça résume très bien, et moi et mes idées foireuses te remercient, j'en ai des tonnes en stock, nan, chui sérieuse! pour ce qui est de Rogue, il est extrèmement possessif, et cela est dû au fait qu'il a été très peu présent dans l'éducation de sa fille dans ses jeunes jours, et qu'il compte bien se rattraper maintenant qu'elle est près d'elle. mais va t-elle le vouloir? lis ce chap et tu verras!_

_**Loryah:** coucou toi! désolée de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas un slash ryry/dray, gomen... je voulais essayer autre chose... enfin, le pairring te seras montré dans ce chap, c'est assez explicite je crois! quoi? nan, pas de lemon pour le moment, faudra encore attendre trois ou quatre chap! niark! merci bcp pour tes deux reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir!_

_**Dawn456:** la voilà la suite pucinette! kissy kiss :-_

_**Virg05:** lol! tu veux que je fasse souffrir Malfoy? Ok! mais... moi en fait je l'aime bien drake! regarde un peu dans le pari d'un serpentard, il s'amuse bien là! muhahahahahahahaha! hein? quand est-ce que je mets la suite du pari? bé... quand le bac sera terminé, vu que en ce moment l'écriture c'est pas trop mon fort, ces chap (jusqu'au 5) de bande d'andouilles sont écrits depuis longtemps dans mon ordi! mais pitié, ne me vole pas mon précieux ordi! pitiéééé! sinon je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite!_

_ca y'est? j'ai oublié personne? ouff! bon, voilà le chap tant attendu... bonne lecture!_

_**Vous voulez sa photo? bande d'andouilles!**_

**_chapitre trois: la vie n'est que jouissance!_**

Le phénomène "Cerise Rogue" se révéla totalement insupportable pour les profs, excepté son père (elle avait le plus gros culot qu'on ai jamais donné à quiconque), insaisissable pour lui (elle l'évitait soigneusement, et lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, on pouvait entendre Rogue senior hurlé son prénom jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et les rires de Cerise courir dans tous Poudlard), désirable pour 90 de la gent masculine de l'école (elle sortait officiellement avec un septième année de Serdaigle, un de ceux qui l'avait dévisagé le premier jour, mais ne refusait pas d'être charmé ni de charmer les autres élèves.) et détestable pour le reste des élèves, c'est-à-dire les filles jalouses et les garçons qui avaient reçus une veste de sa part.

ce jour-là par exemple, elle avait été surprise en train d'envoyer des messages par la fenêtre à son petit ami en plein cours de métamorphoses. McGonnagall fulminait de rage, Harry et Ron se retenait à peine de rire aux éclats, et Hermione tentait de retenir son sourire et de garder un visage impassible.

"Miss Rogue, je vous prierais de préter attention à mon cours" hurlait la directrice de Gryffondor. "vous n'avez pas encore fait la moindre magie depuis le début de l'heure!"

"Professeur, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais le fait est que, comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'envoie des mots par la fenêtre, il me semble donc évident que je pratique de la magie!" Hermione ne put plus se retenir, et éclata de rire avec les autres élèves. McGonnagall n'avait que rarement été aussi furieuse.

" Veuillez, Miss Rogue, me montrer un peu plus de respect, ce n'est pas parce que votre père travaille ici que vous bénéficiez d'un traitement de faveur!"

" je n'en attendais pas moins, professeur." dit Cerise sur un ton faussement soumis.

" Bien, alors, veuillez me faire apparaître une assiette avec son couteau, sa fourchette, sa petite cuillère, ainsi que le verre."

"Pourquoi? Vous ne savez pas le faire vous-même?" Ron et Harry ne purent rester assis plus longtemps, et s'écroulèrent au sol.

"c'est la leçon du jour!" s'impatienta la professeur.

" oh je vois!" Cerise se leva de sa chaise, grimpa dessus, sur la table et fit apparaître devant chaque élève tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé, ainsi que de la nourriture pour tout le monde, du champagne et du firewiskey.

" UN GRAND BANQUET ORGANISE PAR MCGO!" hurla Cerise en parcourant les tables. " BON APETIT A TOUS!"

" MISS ROGUE, DESCENDEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE! TRENTE POINT EN MOINS A SERPENTARD, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ?"

"je m'en fous, McGo!" répondit Cerise, désormais sur la table de Harry, Ron et Hermione."retirez des points à ma maison, donnez-moi trente ans de retenue avec rusard si ça vous fait prendre votre pied! la vie n'est que JOUISSANCE!"

Elle fit une sorte de mouvement du bassin, retirant sa robe d'uniforme noir aux couleurs vertes et argents. dessous elle portait une sorte d'ensemble de dentelles rouge, qui laissait clairement voir son soutien gorge et son string noirs. elle défit ses cheveux avec énergie, et courut, sous les applaudissements des garçons en délire, vers la fenêtre, qu'elle brisa d'un coup de pied, puis elle passa la tête à travers et hurla:

"NATHAN! BAISE MOI!"

" TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX BEBE" entendit-on le fameux Nathan crié du parc.

"VOUS L'AUREZ VOULU, MISS ROGUE, SUIVEZ-MOI, JE VOUS CONDUIT VOIR MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR, IL VA VOUS RENVOYER DE L'ECOLE, IL VA BRISER VOTRE BAGUETTE!"

" Qu'il ose!" se moqua la jeune fille en sautant en bas de la table et en brandissant sa baguette. elle se dirigea tout droit vers le professeur de métamorphoses. " je n'ai pas la conscience de mon père, mais j'ai son savoir, McGo'! on ne m'a pas surnommé à durmstrang "Frissons" pour rien!"

Rogue entra à ce moment dans la salle de classe. tous les élèves avait arrété de rire lorsque Cerise avait commencé à pointer sa baguette sous le nez de McGonnagall. il prit la robe de sa fille et la posa sur ses épaules.

"LACHES MOI BORDEL, RETIRE TES SALES PATTES DE MOI!"

" CERISE, TU TE CALMES IMMEDIATEMENT! TU TIENS VRAIMENT A RETOURNER EN ALLEMAGNE?"

Cerise se tourna vivement vers son père, le toisant de ces vingt centimètres en moins.

" tu n'oserais pas!"

" ne me tentes pas, Cerise! tu es allé trop loin! désormais, tu fais profil bas, tu respectes tes profs, le règlement, et moi!"

" te respecter? toi! après ce que tu as fait à Maman, tu peux toujours rêver! espèce de tapète!"

Rogue lui assegnit une claque magistrale, qui fit tomber Cerise sous le choc. il sembla alors réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, et se jeta sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

" putin de merde! je suis désolé, Cerise, pardon, mon coeur, ma chérie, ma princesse! ça va?"

la jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle se blottit dans son col, le prenant dans ses bras elle aussi, pour mieux le frapper. ils avaient totalement oublié que toute la classe assistait à la scène, et venait d'entendre une révélation de taille: Rogue était gay. McGonnagall fit sortir tous les élèves de la salle, il y avait eu assez de massacre comme ça, puis elle partit vers son bureau, après avoir bien entendu déclaré à Cerise qu'elle n'avait pas échappé à une punition de taille. mais elle parlait dans le vide.

Cerise pleura dans le col de son père pendant vingts bonnes minutes, le martelant de ses poings. Rogue lui caressait les cheveux doucement, la berçant pour la calmer puis les hoquètements se firent moins fréquents, et elle leva le nez du col trempé.

"j'ai merdé je crois." constata t'elle.

" moi aussi, je suis désolé, ma puce."

" nan, c'est ma faute, je t'ai cherché depuis que je suis arrivé, je voulais que ça arrive, je crois bien. putain, je me suis montré en spectacle là!"

" évite d'inclure dans chaque phrase un juron... ça m'arrangerait!"

il lui embrassa tendrement le front, lui caressant le menton.

"je ne savais pas que ça t'avais fait autant souffrir, Cerise. tu sais, ce n'est pas à cause de ta mère ou de toi, ce n'est la faute de personne. je suis comme ça, c'est tout!"

" tu n'as jamais aimé Maman, tu lui as mentit pendant quinze ans, en fait, tu voulais juste te cacher, et elle t'as cru..."

" non, c'est faux, j'aimais tendrement ta mère... d'une certaine façon. je croyais que c'était ça l'amour, comment pouvais-je savoir que ça ne l'était pas?"

Cerise secoua la tête et enfouis à nouveau son nez dans le col de son père.

" pardonnes-moi de t'avoir frappé, si tu savais comme je m'en veux!"

" t'en fait pas, c'était juste une baffe c'est tout, je l'avais mérité en plus. je sais que pour toi ça a une autre dimension, mais je t'assure que ce n'est rien à mes yeux."

Rogue enfouit son nez dans les boucles brunes de sa fille. Cerise... la seule fille qu'il aimerait si fort, à tout jamais. elle était insupportable, mais tellement merveilleuse, un rayon de soleil.

" merde." jura Cerise.

" quoi?"

" j'ai laché le morceau devant toute la classe!" s'affola Cerise. "pardon Séverus! je suis désolée!"

les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent. McGonnagall avait laissé partir les élèves, il était trop tard pour leur lancer un sortilèges d'amnésie... mcGonnagall, elle avait entendu aussi...

" oh putain."

" oui, je crois que ça résume assez bien la situation" plaisanta sa fille. puis elle reprit son visage sérieux. "tu m'en veux beaucoup?"

" non... ça va. après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais avoué à Potter ce que tu sais!"

Cerise sourit, non, elle ne lui avait rien dit...  
" cerise..." s'inquiéta Rogue.

" non, je ne lui ai pas parlé de ça ! la confiance règne! d'abord Maman, ensuite toi..."

" apr\'e8s tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait trois fugues en un an, qu'on t'avait retrouvé dans une ruelle du Caire la dernière fois, ivre morte... ce n'est pas comme si tu couchais avec les premiers mecs venus..."

" ça va, j'ai compris l'idée." s'agaça Cerise devant ces petits rappels des soucis qu'avaient ses parents avec elle. " et je ne couche pas avec les premiers mecs venus!"

" ah non?"

" non! il faut tout de même qu'ils soient mignons!"

" tout de même!" répéta sarcastiquement Rogue. il la laissa se relever, et l'aider à se relever, alors qu'elle grognait "un petit régime ne serait pas du luxe, Sèv'!" puis, alors qu'elle reboutonnait sa robe de sorcière et repartait vers la porte, il la rappela.

" Cerise, rassure-moi... tu ne vas pas tenter de faire quoique ce soit à propos de..." il laissa en supsent sa phrase, elle avait parfaitement compris sans qu'il continue sa phrase.

" loin de moi cette idée" mentit Cerise, oubliant que son père était très doué en légilimencie.

" Cerise!"

" argh, tu m'agaces! ça te rendrais beaucoup moins grognon de tirer un coup de temps en temps! je suis sûre que tes élèves ne s'en plaindraient pas!"

" Surveilles ton langage au moins devant moi! et je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié."

" pourquoi?"

" il a ton âge!"

" a oui, forcément, vu sous cet angle là..."

" tu le voyais sous quel angle toi?" sétonna Rogue. " je pourrais être son père, je suis son prof, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup, je l'ai d'ailleurs vu avec des filles de temps en temps... sous quel angle cela semble faisable?"

" je ne savais pas que tu y avais pensé autant!" s'enthousiasma sa fille. " et si tu veux tout savoir, il y a de l'espoir!"

Rogue éclata de rire. " explique le moi! il faudrait qu'il soit assez saoul pour me confondre avec une vélane!"

Cerise s'approcha de son pére avec une attitude totalement diabolique, bien qu'elle n'était à serpentard que depuis quelques semaines, elle en était une depuis sa naissance. autant machiavélique, sournoise, ténébreuse, que Salazar lui-même. elle se posa juste devant son père, à quelques centimètre de son nez crochus, dont elle traca les contours avec son index manucurés avec soin, vernis de noir.

"exactement" chuchota t'elle.

_**To be continued**_

_alors? comment vous avez trouvé ce chap? pas trop déçus par le pairing? vous vous en doutiez? nan? vous êtes frustrés par la fin? vous voulez savoir ce qu'à cerise en tête? moi je sais!_

_je rappelle que j'accepte les reviews à profusions à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit, ainsi que les déclarations d'amour éternel, les menaces tant qu'elles ne vont pas jusqu'à être sérieuses, mais que il y a quelque chose que je n'accepte pas: ce sont les homophobes! bah... pas gentils le pape benoit XVI !_


	4. Cerise, entremetteuse professionel

_**Note de Surimi:** on dit quoi? on dit "merci petite grenouille d'avoir béta-lu ce chapitre pour surimi!", tout comme pour le chap précédent! lé gentille petite grenouille avec vous, hein? pas comme moi, j'ai abusé là... bé hey! en plein dans le bac maintenant, ceux et celles qui sont dans le meme état que moi, c'est-à-dire crevant de stress, doivent savoir ce que c'est! enfin bref... nouveau chap! ouééééééééééé! jespère ke vous aimerez! sinon c'est plus drole du tout, mais alors pas du tout: (_

_**Réponses aux revieweurs et revieweuses que j'aiiime!**_

_**vivi :** hé ké? c'est quoi ces vilains mots? tapette, tafiole? j'ai appris un nouveau mot au moins! tafiole! d'abord, je dirais pour ma défense que la fille idéale pour sév' selon moi c'est pas une fille! non mais! tout le monde sait que le cliché du professeur strict et sévère hyper jaloux d'un joueur de quidditch ne peux tout simplement pas être hétéro! c'est pas possible! mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi traumatisé Milka avec mes pairrings. sinon, j'ajoute que ce pairring n'est pas plus affreux qu'un Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter! si si y'en a, et de très bon aussi! tout est dans le talent de l'auteur! sans vouloir dire que j'ai du talent, bien entendu, lis-juste d'autres fics avec ce pairring, je te conseille Attraction-répulsion, ou la plupart des fics de Myschka, qui elle écrit particulièrement bien, et a vraiment beaucoup de talent; ou alors Les lettres d'amour de Severus Snape, qui est tout simplement merveilleux, et encore everybody wants to be a cat, de lychee, tu trouveras ces liens dans mes favoris!_

_**Alicya Potter-Black:** oui! moi aussi, je me serais interessée beaucoup plus à ce qu'on faisait en anglais, ou meme en italien! pendant un moment dans l'examen du bac en anglais j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient nous mettre un lemon, vu que la fille zieutait bizarrement le gars... mais non... décevant! argh... les homophobes, n'aiment pas ceux-là... heuresement n'en connait pas vraiment personnellement, à part une certaine fille dans ma classe, qui ne sait pas penser par elle-même et donc suit le culte du pape... hum... c'est pas pour me mettre tous les fervents à dos mais personnellement, préfère réfléchir toute seule! comment va réagir Ryry? bé pour l'instant sais pas! après... on verra! mais oui, je sais moâ, mais personne d'autre avant que je ne décide de publier cette partie là. ce chap là est un peu lent, je sais, le prochain à venir est beaucoup plus drole, dans le genre "ouh, mais quelle peste cette gosse!" mais c'est comme ca qu'on l'aime, cerise! non? les 4 B rendu avec plaisir ( t'as de la chance je suis dans ma "huggy period", en gros je prends tout le monde dans mes bras! Huggy time!)_

_**Lovepotter:** mdr! merci d'avoir reveiwer! vraiment merci! et bé alors, si tu veux que je t'envoie un email, je vais le faire, les bichonne mes lecteurs moaaa! gniiiiii sourire totalement débile j'espère que ce chap te plaira! _

_**Keana:**alors, à la question " pour qui est-ce qu'il a quitter la maman de rogue? on le connait?" je répondrais qu'en fait, il y a de cela environ un ans, quand Harry avait quatorze ans, Sèv' s'est apperçus qu'il protégeait Harry pour autre chose que pour sa dette envers Potter senior. Il s'est apperçus qu'il aimait Harry. Alors il a paniqué, il a quitté sa femme, sans lui dire, mais lé maline, la cassandre! ah, que oui! alors elle a fait sa petite enquête, et ne laissa pas sa fille ignorante de ce qu'elle avait découvert. enfin, quand Cerise, dans le chap 2, dit à son père qu'elle lui dictera pas avec qui il doit coucher, et que sa mère a fait toute une histoire, c'est sur ça. Il y a un autre truc qui entre en compte du pourquoi du comment de la petite crise de colère de Rogue fille, mais ça on le saura bien après! kissy kiss!_

_**Alina Cortez:** Une fan! j'en avais pas! miciiii! a pour ça oui, mon humour est tordu! suis super contente que ça te plaise! gros gros poutoux tout doux!_

_**Jenni944:** lol! dans ce chap j'ai des reviews de tout et son contraire! lol! nan honnètement, j'ai une revieweuse qui limite me menace de plus lire cette fic si j'enlève pas le slash, et toi qui me dit que t'as failli lacher l'affaire parce que tu pensais que il n'y en aurait pas! et bé, sois rassurer, je suis plus tendance à slash qu'à relation hétéro! si si je te jure! demande à Milka si tu me crois pas! je l'ai secoué plus d'une fois, maintenant elle apprécie assez! pas dans ce chap, mais plus tard je mettrais un lemon! là c'est tout en intrigue à la cerise rogue! bacci_

_**Virg05:** ouiiii! bonne déduction! la petite peste va jouer les entremetteuses, et ça commence dès ce chap! les coups de fouets? l'écartelage? heu... ça c'est sûr, ce sont de bonnes punitions! mais... heu... suis pas maso moi! demande à Sèv', suis sûre il va aimer!_

_**Ayuluna:** oui c'est sûr!_

_**Jwulee:** merci merci merci! ta review m'a fait vraiment trop plaisir! c'est super! bises... ah! nan chez moi c'est quatre! et un calin! et un chocolat chaud? tiens! vais te pouponner toi! (parfois je me fais peur: -s )_

_**Crystal d'avalon:** super super contente que le pairring te plaise surimi est. Sur son clavier de fatigue surimi est tombée. D'urgence moi même, maître yoda, a été appelé, pour répondre à ta review tant aimé quelqu'un il fallait. Pardon l'auteuz te demande. Elle être assez douée pour comme moi parler, toi pas trouvé? ptdr! ok ok! j'arrète mon délire! ouf! t'es la dernière review, la plus récente de ce chap! rappelles-moi si tu peux de ne plus jamais commencer les RAR à 23h après une journée d'examens! enfin bref, la réplique de nathan t'a plus? super! j'ai adoré écrire ce passage! oui, c'est sûr, que pour un serdaigle, c'est pas sérieux! mais bon, elle a une très mauvaise influence sur tout le monde! même Hermignone rit à ses bétises! enormo baccio... mouuuuuaaaaa!_

**_Vous voulez sa photo? bande d'andouilles!_**

_**chapitre quatre: Cerise, entremetteuse professionel**_

quelques jours plus tard, Cerise se sentait assez stressée. son plan était parfait, mais encore fallait-il que tout le monde y mette du sien... sans le savoir. elle inspira profondément.

"_courage, ma fille"_se dit-elle. "_Tu dois agir maintenant!_"

" Salut, les petits lions!" proclama t'elle joyeusement.

" Cerise." la salua Ron. " Quelle surprise! tu n'es pas avec ton serdaigle?"

" on n'est pas marié, que je sache? soit-dit-en passant, merci Merlin! Il est bien gentil, mais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui..."

" je lui dirais que tu as dit ça!" plaisanta Hermione alors que la brune s'installait confortablement à coté d'elle.

" C'est très clair entre nous, pour ton information, Hermione. on n'est pas fiancé. peu importe, ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens manger avec vous. j'ai besoin de vous les gars!"

" pour quoi faire? t'éviter tes retenues? on ne peux rien faire, désolé." la prévint Hermione. Cerise la regarda d'un air blasé.

" mais nan, je me contrefiche de mes retenues! Rusard a passé la semaine à m'éviter tous les soirs!"

" tu en as encore pour combien de semaines?" lui demanda Harry d'un air interessé.

" huit!" proclama fièrement Cerise.

" elle n'y est pas allé de main morte, la McGo." constata Ron.

" je le méritais." dit Cerise, comme si les retenues étaient les choses les plus merveilleuses au monde.

" donc, tu as besoin de nous pour..."

" je fais pression sur mon père pour organiser une fête! mais attention, pas un bal stupide ou un banquet, ou même un coktail, comme vous faîtes ici... je vous parle d'une _vraie_ fête, avec un groupe de hard rock sorcier qui vient exprès, de la sueur, de l'alcool, et personne assise dans leur coin!"

" et tu as besoin de nous pour ça?"

" oui. je m'occupe de mon père, il ne pourras pas me le refuser. mais j'ai besoin de l'autorisation de Dumbledore, et je crains que ma réputation l'empèche de penser rationellement... c'est là que tu interviens, Hermione! ensuite, Ron, j'ai besoin de toi pour inviter des personnes cool de l'école... pas de Crivey, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je m'occupes des serpentards..."

" pas Malefoy!"

" je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant" assura Cerise. " moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir dans mes pattes toute la soirée! et toi Harry... il parait que tu as une cape d'invisibilité?"

Harry cracha son jus de citrouille, il ne s'attendait pas à ça!

" comment est-ce que tu es au courant?"

" mon père... je te signale qu'un certain Dragon avait vu ta tête flotter en troisième année, et il était allé tout droit cafter à mon paternel, qui me répète tout." elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis passa sa main sur l'épaule de Hermione à coté d'elle. harry, derrière elle, remarqua que le Serdaigle prénommé Nathan commençait à paniquer sérieusement. sa petite amie était bien capable d'être bisexuel.

" alors, Hermichou... tu veux bien m'aider? s'il te plaît! une bonne cuite, il n'y a rien de mieux pour se détendre!"

" oui, mais la chute est douloureuse!"

" roh, ne fais pas la rabat-joie! Ron, tu pourrais t'arranger pour ramener un maximum de jolies filles et de beaux garçons? on va bien s'amuser!"

" d'accord, d'accord!" céda Hermione en retirant le bras de ses épaules. " Mais je t'interdit de me faire boire de force!"

" cool!" s'extasia Cerise. "Ron?"

" je marche."

"Harry?"

" Je ne sais pas..."

" roh... allez Harry... Miss Je-suis-plus-sérieuse-que-le-sérieu-lui-même-et-je-suis-fière-de-l'être a dit oui!"

" Hey!"

" mais tu es ma Miss Je-suis-plus-sérieuse-que-le-sérieu-lui-même-et-je-suis-fière-de-l'être favorite!" ajouta Cerise, elle fit rougir Hermione.

" De plus, si c'est l'histoire de la cape qui te gène, tu n'auras qu'à aller chercher tout avec moi! je paierai, ne t'inquiète pas!"

Harry y réfléchit une seconde...

" OK, tu peux compter sur moi."

"je le savais! Vous êtes en or, les gars!" elle se jeta à leur cou chacun leur tour. Hermione gloussait comme une idiote, en tentant de reprendre un peu de dignité en réajustant son uniforme, Harry sentait son coeur battre à mille à l'heure, et Ron rougissait plus qu'il n'est autorisé lorsque l'on est roux. Nathan remuait sur sa chaise de jalousie.

" Bon, maintenant que vous êtes membres du comité d'organisation de la fête du siècle, voilà ce que je voudrais que vous fassiez. Ron, est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une liste avec photo, il suffit de prononcer "indentito" en pointant le nom, comme ça je saurais de qui tu parles, de tout ceux que tu veux inviter... une centaine de personnes maximum, tu as de la marge!

"Hermione, il faudrait qu'on se donne rendez-vous devant le bureau du directeur ce soir, si tu peux, aux environs de cinq heures, c'est une demi-heure avant ma retenue, cela devrait suffire... je ne te laisserais pas y aller seule!

"Harry, disons ce week-end, dimanche, passe dans les onze heures aux appartements de mon paternel, je vis là-bas. on mangeras un bout là-bas, avant d'y aller. amène ta cape et tout ce qui peut nous être utile pour ne pas nous faire pincer par un prof, autre que mon père et Dumbledore... surtout de McGonagall en fait, elle ne me tient plus tellement dans son coeur!" Cerise eut un sourire malicieux et leur fit un clin d'oeil.

" tiens, je vais te faire un plan." elle sortit de son sac un parchemin et une plume d'autruche noire qu'elle trempa dans de l'encre rouge sang, et griffona un mini plan assez détaillé, qui partait du grand Hall jusqu'à un couloir perdu dans les cachots.

" _et voilà mon petit chéri_!" dit-elle fièrement en français en lui tendant le plan. " Ron, pour la liste, fais le plus vite possible, tu pourrais la terminer, je ne sais pas, pour ce week-end? lundi dernier délai? cool... qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

" tu parles français?" s'étonna hermione.

" Ben oui... ma mère est française... Cassandre Legrand... ça ne sonne pas vraiment rosbifs!"

" tu connais combien de langues comme ça?"

" Le bulgare, l'anglais et le français, c'est tout... c'est juste une question de commodité, vraiment rien!" elle fourra le plan dans la main de Harry d'un air ennuyé, puis repris une discussion plus banale sur le dernier devoir d'enchantements.

_To be continued... soon!_

_oui, oui, je sais, ce chap est assez court; mais bon, c'est juste par commoditer de découpage! oui, je sais, c'est pas français ce que je vous dit! enfin..._

_a oui... je continue à declarer que je suis une review-addicted, et que j'ai besoin de ma dose de review. n'ayant pas le moins du monde envie d'aller dans un centre de désintoxication, et sachant que c'est gratuit, aidez-moi à tenir le coup. comme toujours menaces, lettres d'amours, avec ou sans photo cochonnes, sont les bienvenus! héhé...heu... je plaisantais pour les photos cochonnes, encore que les fanarts... ;oP!_

_et juste par commodités... si d'autres homophobes m'envoient encore des reviews traitant sévy de tafioles, je risque d'être un peu moins ouverte d'esprit et gentille! je vous jure que ça fait un drole d'effet de voir des mots comme ça! encore tapette, c'est assez insultant, mais pas autant que tafiole! connaissait même pas ce mot! enfin... donnez-moi votre avis, moi ça me donne envie de vomir de lire ça! je dénoncerais pas qui mais si vous voulez savoir allez juste jeter un coup d'oeil plus attentivement dans mes RAR de ce chap._


	5. cela devrait etre interdit de manger

_**Note de Surimi: **ok, maintenant, je n'ai plus de chapitre en réserve, mais vous savez quoi? Je m'en fous parce que j'ai tout le temps maintenant! je compte vous publier les chapitres 6 de bande d'andouilles, 3 du baiser d'une fée, et 4 du pari d'un serpentard avant le 6 juillet. Vi vi vi, promis! Sinon, je vous ecrirai un One Shot rigolo en rentrant. Je peux raconter ma vie? Ouiiii, c'est ma note! Bé voilà je pars en vacances à partir du 7 si tout se passe comme prévu et donc je ne pourrai plus updater avant un moment à partir de ce moment, c'est pour ça que je compte publier tout ça avant! Pauvre petite grenouille, elle va avoir du soucis à tous corriger, snif snif... Si vous voulez vous pouvez lui écrire pour la motiver elle aussi et la remercier, ce serai génial! _

_**Réponses aux revieweurs et revieweuses que j'aiiime! **_

_**fanette31:** je compatis à ton malheur, encore désolée de pas te donner de sous, je suis ruinée là! bisous mon chou!_

_**loupiote garoute:** ton prof d'espagnol s'appelle Legrand? Pas très espagnol ça... looool, lé peut-être de la famille de cerise! niark, vais faire une recherche généalogique. Et Oh, est-ce que tu as vu la publicité pour l'assurance avec la fille qui s'appelle Cerise? j'étais Pété de rire, personne n'a su pourquoi! _

_**Eldiablo:** voici la suiiiiiiiite, remercie quand meme ma béta, Petite Grenouille. j'adore ton pseudo! _

_**Calynounette: **vers onze heures? Il engueule sa fille bien sûr! niark! oui, c'est sûr, Cerise est vicieuse, sournoise, et fait TOUT pour arriver à ses fins! Bref, tout le contraire de moi? auréole sur la tête de surimi et sourire innocent et là j'entends déjà milka se marrer et dire un truc qui ressemble étrangement à "perverse, perverse, perverse", et moi je lui réponds: bé ouais, ok, je suis perverse, mais vous l'ètes aussi! Voui voui voui! Pervers powaaaaaa! Hum, revenons à ta review: bien entendu que Rogue va participer! Sinon il n'y a pas d'histoire! Il/ils/elle/on va bien s'amuser tiens! Niark! Nan, il fera pas parti du groupe de hard, ce sera un groupe entièrement féminin! En fait, Dumby va accepter la fête, à condition que Rogue soit le chapron (hin hin, l'a pensé à tout la Cerise pour obliger son père à venir!), et bien entendu il ne sait rien sur l'alcool, enfin il n'est pas censé le savoir, mais comme ils sont en pleine guerre, il préfère encore que les jeunes connaissent leur première cuite et le douloureux réveil en sécurité dans le château que dehors entre deux mangemorts. Bisous bisous bonne lecture! _

_**Gaelle griffondor: **lool, tes reviews m'ont surprise! J'aime être surprise! Vi vi vi c'est vrai, te jure! A oui, au fait, j'oublie assez souvent en ce moment les pronoms devant les verbes, si t'avais pas remarqué... Ptdr! Bon te laisse, ciao bellissima. _

_**Alicya Potter-Black:** salut, je vais bien, suis enfin en vacances, c'est le pied! Je suis super fière d'être une de tes auteur préférée, si tu savais à quelle point ça fait plaisir de lire ça! J'adore aussi Loryah! L'est super cette fille, et ses fics sont tordantes. Le pape, grave? Mdr! Géant! C'est vrai en plus, c'est ça le pire! Merci merci pour ta review, un énorme bisous baveux et plein de rouge à lèvres, attends, t'essuie un peu quand même : - _

_**Tama: **bah, les fautes ne me dérange pas trop... Sauf quand je fais la béta là ça m'agace, mais tu n'es pas milka alors ça va. Excentricité s'écrit comme ça de toute manière, alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire! Merci lol! Bé là je vais taper le prochain vite vite pour vous le publier avant les vacances, et ensuite ben je te conseille de passer le temps avec tout un tas de fics dont je vais mettre la liste en bas à la suite de ce chap, et dont les liens sont dans mes favoris! Gros gros gros poutoux Crystal d'avalon: tu n'aimes pas les serdaigles? Moi je traine qu'avec des serdaigles, enfin si elles étaient à poudlard elles le seraient ça c'est sûr, mais suis soit pouffsoufle soit serpentard! Enfin, non, elle ne va pas rester éternellement avec lui, au début j'ai pensé à la mettre avec Dracy; mais finalement j'ai eu une meilleure idée pour que son histoire à elle se termine bien tout de même (t'inquiète ça à un sens ce que je te dis, tu verras!) Oui, tu as raison, je l'ai ajouté dans ce chapitre là, que c'était un slash, c'est juste que comme j'ai mis en couple Harry et Sèv' en l'inscrivant et que je voulais que ce soit vraiment une suprise je n'ai pas imaginer que ça génerait qui que ce soit... Maintenant je vais le mettre! bonne lecture et à bientot j'espère! _

_**Alina Cortez: **mdr! Oui, ça m'arrive aussi, mais moi tout mon quartier est déjà persuadé que je suis folle, je sort sur mon balcon pour faire taire le chien des voisins, je chante du hard très fort et la fenêtre ouverte, j'éclate de rire dans les mêmes conditions...Toute seule chez moi... Hermione va bien s'amuser dans cette fête, ça c'est sûr. Je ne sais pas si ça c'est vu, à force d'écrire, d'effacer et de réécrire, j'ai oublié de montrer plus clairement qu'elle accepte parce que Cerise lui parle de beau mec, et que Ron accepte pour surveiller Hermignone! Héhé... Personnellement, je ne me saoule pas, je suis folle amoureuse du perrier fraise et donc j'attends que tout le monde soit un peu rond pour faire la folle, mais je suis sobre! mwahahahahahahaha! _

_**Lovepotter:** voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle va te faire plaisir! Dans ce chap', Sév' fait face à sa torture suprême, Cerise est encore plus peste que d'habitude, et Harry est totalement ignorant de ce qui se passe dans son dos! Moi m'amuser follement! Biggy kissy kiss! _

_**Jwulee:** ouah, tu es ma première review pour ce chap! Merci d'avoir lu si vite! Oui, c'est sûr, Cerise c'est pas un cadeau! Hin hin! Et dans ce chap' elle le montre! _

_**Avertissement!** comme on me l'a fait remarquer, étant totalement innocente dans le fait que les relations **entre deux hommes**, qui plus est **n'ayant pas le même age du tout**, peuvent choquer certains, je n'ai pas mis de mise en garde. Gomen alors aux homophobes, enfants en bas-âges, allergiques aux **slashs** et **lemons**, qui aurait commencé cette fic en toute innocence et se retrouve à faire une thérapie. Et si vous **continuer à lire, je vous en remercie d'avance! **_

**Vous voulez sa photo? bande d'andouilles! **

**chapitre cinq: cela devrait être interdit de manger son poulet aussi sensuellement. **

Harry inspira profondément. Il n'était jamais entré dans les appartements d'un professeur, dans leur bureau, oui, mais dans leurs appartements? C'était une autre histoire! Il secoua la tête d'exaspération. Sûrement que Rogue ne serait pas là, il l'avait en horreur! Harry se surpris à blâmer cette situation. Depuis qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, et qu'il avait rencontré sa fille, Rogue était devenu quelqu'un qu'il aurait bien aimé connaître un peu plus intimement qu'un autre professeur. Et puis après tout, il l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois... à sa manière.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte du cachot froid et impersonnel. Il doutait que ce soit bien là, cette porte ressemblait plus à une porte de penderie qu'à celle d'un appartement professoral. Mais il fut obliger de constater que c'était bien là lorsque son professeur de potion lui ouvrit.

Derrière Rogue Harry put voir un salon d'allure chaleureux, avec, bien sûr, quelques bocaux avec des animaux dans le formol, mais très peu. Les murs étaient recouverts de photographies montrant cerise et une femme qui devait être sa mère, avec des petits mots en dessous dont l'écriture semblait tantôt être celle d'une enfant en bas-age, tantôt celle d'une fille appliquée, cela dépendait de l'âge de cerise sur celle-ci. Il y avait aussi quelques plantes vertes accrochées, et sur les tables des bougies, à ce moment éteinte, mais qui devait donner une atmosphère très particulière à la pièce une fois qu'il faisait nuit. Bien qu'ils se trouvaient environs trois étages sous le sol, Harry en aurait donné sa main à couper, on pouvait trouver en face de la porte d'entrée une jolie véranda, donnant sur un petit jardin verdoyant, et agréablement désorganisé. Sur la droite se trouvait une porte qui donnait sur une cuisine, d'où s'échappait une odeur de poulet rôti absolument succulente, et sur la gauche courrait un couloir qui devait donner sur les chambres.

" Potter?" S'étonna rogue une fois qu'il l'ai laissé entrer. "Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici?"

" C'est moi qui l'ai invité Sèv'!" Lui apprit Cerise qui revenait du couloir. "Salut Harry! tu as passé un bon week-end jusqu'à aujourd'hui? Tu as tout ramené? Dépose tout sur mon lit, c'est la porte tout au fond du couloir, à droite. On ne vas pas tarder à manger."

" Cerise, il faut que je te parle, tout de suite" dit lentement Rogue.

"Vas-y, Harry! il n'y a pas de filet du diable dans le couloir! Évite la chambre de Séverus tout de même, on ne sait jamais!" Elle lui sourit avec malice, et se laissa entrainer par le bras par un Rogue passablement irrité. Harry se dirigea donc vers la chambre de cerise.

Les murs devaient être à l'origine d'un blanc cassé, mais il était difficile de le dire vu qu'elle s'était ingéniée à les recouvrir de photographies d'elle et d'autres personnes d'âges divers, ainsi que de grands poster représentant des groupes de Rock assez agressifs et polémiques, certains anglais, d'autre français, mais pour la plupart bulgares. Un grand lit recouvert d'une couverture de velours rouge bordé d'un drap blanc tronait dans un coin, à coté d'une grande commode et d'un bureau recouverts de parchemins pas du tout organisé. Il déposa son sac près du lit et ressortit aussitôt, avant d'être tenté d'ouvrir le tiroir qui avait une grande pancarte indiquant: "à vos risques et périls!"

Pendant ce temps, dans une cuisine non loin de là...

" Mais qu'est ce qui t'as passé par la tête, ma petite fille? Inviter Potter à manger!"

" Calmes toi" Dit cerise tout bas. "Tout se passe à merveille jusqu'à maintenant...Laisse-moi faire!" Elle s'approcha de lui et renifla dans son cou. "tu n'as pas mis de parfum? Cours-y vite! et pour l'amour du ciel, soit polis!"

" C'est le monde à l'envers, c'est toi qui me donne des ordres? _Je_ suis ton père!"

" Et _Je_ m'acharne à te rendre la vie plus agréable! Alors tu vas arrêter de me crier dessus, tu vas aller mettre du parfum, et tu vas agir comme tu le fais avec moi, et pas comme tu le fais avec tes élèves... Et si on a de la chance il ne sera pas trop traumatisé!"

" Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je vous laisse manger entre jeunes?"

" Papa! S'il te plaît, ne m'obliges pas à devenir vulgaire aujourd'hui!"

Elle détailla son père, qui portait une robe de sorcier noir, comme à son habitude. Elle, portait, pour changer, une robe légère aux teintes vert pâle, qui épousait ses formes à la perfection. Une robe qui en montrait beaucoup, mais pas assez pour paraître osée ou vulgaire. Son père, toutefois, ne put s'empécher de lui mettre un châle beige en laine grossières sur les épaules, elle ne l'empécha pas.

" Tu sens? J'ai fait un poulet roti au curry et gingembre! Avec un gratin de riz... Tu crois que ça va lui plaire?"

"J'en suis persuadé" la rassura Rogue. " Tu es un cordon bleu."

" Pas autant que toi, tu n'es pas uniquement doué pour les potions..."

Elle lui passa un gant de cuisine et le gratin, pour le suivre avec le poulet jaune fluo qui dégageait une odeur à redonner faim à un anorexique (_NdA: désolée pour la figure de style... mais il ne faut pas trop m'en demander ce soir... suis fatiguée_), qu'elle déposa sur la table.

Elle mit la table pour quatre personnes, et alors que Rogue allait lui poser une question, et que Harry revenait dans la salle, on frappa à la porte. Elle sourit effrontément à son père, fit un clin d'oeil à harry, et alla ouvrir. Rogue ferma les yeux pour implorer sainte Patience de veiller sur son cas. Il avait une fille incorigible, il savait que rien ne sortirait de bon de cette porte.

Ses craintes furent axaucés lorsqu'il entendit Cerise crier, surexcité:

"Nathaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Mon aiglons! J'ai cru que tu me poserais un lapin!"

" À toi bébé? Jamais!"

Un silence lui indiqua qu'il fallait mieux ne pas se retourner pour éviter d'être traumatiser à vie en voyant sa petite fille, la même dont il avait changé les couches, donner le biberon, et donné le doigt pour vérifier qu'elle avait faim, sucer avec avidité la bouche d'un de ses élèves. Nathan Parker... Assez malin, beau gosse, mais totalement ininteressant de son point de vue.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, lui ayant une main (baladeuse selon Rogue) posée sur le bassin de sa fille, qui elle souriait malicieusement à Harry.

"Pardon Harry de ne pas t'avoir prévenu... Mais Nathan était censé venir manger bien avant que je ne te propose notre sortie" mentit-elle. "Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'entendre avec Nathan. D'ailleurs, je vais faire les présentations: Harry, Nathan Parker, Nat', Harry Potter. Et pendant que j'y suis, si Papa avait l'obligeance de tourner sa tête vers nous, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups! Donc je disais, papa, Nathan Parker..."

" Je sais qui c'est, Cerise! je te signale que Parker est mon élève!"

" Très heureux de vous voir entre les cours." Dit tout de même Nathan, plus ironiquement qu'autre chose... Vu sa tête il était arrivé en retard car il avait hésité à venir affronter le monstre Rogue en dehors de la protection que confiait un bureau, trentes élèves, et autant de chaudrons, face à la colère d'un Rogue possessif envers sa fille. Il jetait tellement de regards mauvais à sa main sur les hanches de sa fille que Nathan ressentit une brulure et la retira. Mais Cerise la lui prit dans la sienne, et entrelaça ses doigts.

Un ange passa, puis deux, et ils furent suivit presque immédiatement par une armée de rhinocéros en habits vikkings qui partaient en guerre contre Babar l'éléphant roi qui par un miracle de la nature parvenait à tenir sur ses pattes arrières et caresser le visage de sa femme celeste avec ses pieds plats et sans doigts, et avait donc suscité la jalousie des dits rhinocéros. Si vous voulez mon avis, la scène qui se déroulait dans le salon des Rogue avait besoin d'au moins ça pour être tendu... Ou peut-être qu'une main sur le cul suffisait...

" Bon" coupa Cerise. " Maintenant que Papa tu as réussi à faire passer le message "propriété privé à moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de l'épouser" à Nathan, si nous allions manger?"

Nathan la regarda, inquiet. Elle lui fit signe qu'il était hors de question de mariage et il fut rassuré. Cerise s'occupa à merveille de ses deux hôtes, tandis que Rogue remplissait à merveille son rôle du " papa franchement grognon quand il rencontre en face et sans défense le mec qui saute sa fille, et qui de plus a furieusement envie de déchirer la chemise de son élève qui vient de s'asseoir à coté de lui faute de mieux pour pouvoir lui bouffer les tétons (NdA: je m'égare pas un peu là?) mais qui peut pas vu que c'est son élève, fils de sa némésis, qu'il est censé le détester, et que l'élève en question n'est autre que Harry Potter, hétéro confirmé et coqueluche des paparazzis et... À oui j'oubliais, et qui a le même âge que sa fille." En boudant.

Cerise servit tout le monde avec bonne humeur, et engagea la conversation sur un terrain neutre: les affaires du ministère. Ils bavardèrent aussi gaiement que Rogue en était capable, et il semblait qu'il n'y avait que Cerise pour ne pas avoir un balai dans le cul qui la génait pour se sentir à l'aise (_NdA: clin d'oeil à Milka_). _Cerise est une peste, _pensait son père_. Cassandre n'aurait jamais dus avoir d'enfant, elle s'est totalement loupée dans son éducation. Et en plus elle me regarde avec cet air sadique... Elle sait que ça me met dans tous mes états d'être à coté du GoldenBoy, salope, si ce n'était pas ma fille, je la mettrais en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie à genoux de lui pardonner. Mais, manque de chance, c'est ma fille, donc je vais me contenter de lui donner une bonne baffe... Plus tard, quand elle rentrera de sa virée avec Potter... Dieu, cela devrait être interdit de manger son poulet de façon si sensuel, et de pencher sa tête de cette façon pour me révéler sa gorge, il doit savoir que ça me rend dingue... Non, il ne peut pas le savoir, espèce d'andouille... Pourquoi faut-il que je réagisse comme un putain d'adolescent avec les hormones en ébullition quand il est à proximité? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour mériter ça? Même son père n'était pas aussi sexy, et il lui ressemble comme un clone! Sauf les yeux, merde, ses yeux! Et ce petit froncement de sourcil quand il est intimidé, et sa pomme d'adam qui gesticule dans tous les sens quand il parle, et ce petit sourire timide qu'il a toujours quand il est avec des gens comme Cerise ou Weasley, qui le font rire. J'aimerais qu'il ait ce sourire avec moi... Mouais, ça risque pas d'arriver, ce n'est pas ce matin encore que Cerise m'a reproché de n'avoir aucun humour? Celle-là, je la hais, cette situation est de sa faute, je savais qu'elle tenterait de mettre son grain de sel, espèce de marieuse à la con! _

"Professeur?" Demanda craintivement Harry. Rogue tourna son visage vers lui, impassible. _Putin de merde, ne regardes pas ces yeux... Argh, crétin, maintenant tu ne vas rien comprendre de ce qu'il raconte, ce n'est pas juste qu'il ait de tels yeux... _

" Oui?"

" Pouvez-vous me passer la carafe d'eau s'il vous plait?" Rogue vit du coin de l'oeil sa fille lui sourire. _Salope_, pensa t'il. Il donna la carafe d'eau, et au passage, Harry frola légèrement la paume de la main de Rogue avec la sienne. Les sens de Rogue se décuplèrent, et il fut autant excité que si n'importe qui d'autre avait mis la main dans son caleçon pour lui faire une gaterie. _Putin de merde, pas maintenant, coucher, on dort! _Une rougeur imperceptible; sauf pour des yeux très expérimenter dans la détection des sentiments du maître des potions comme ceux de Cerise; vint pointer son nez sur les joues de Rogue, elle sourit d'autant plus... _Mission accomplie! Étape deux enclenchée. _

_TBC!_

_**note de Surimi:** oh yeah, à suivre, un long long chapitre ki est mon préféré-même-si-je-l'ai-pas-encore-terminé-il-est-tout-prêt-dans-ma-tête! zallez vous régaler... donc, je réclame encore et toujours aux lectrices qui m'aiiiment et celle qui m'aiment moins de m'écrire des reviews; et aux lecteurs s'il y en a, qu'il m'aiment ou pas, une review, voir un mail avec photo et numéro de tel... heu... nan, faut pas c'est pas correct! profitez quand meme de l'été pour aller faire bronzette au lieu de venir lire des fics toute la journée! perso kom j'habite à 20min a pied de la plage j'ai pas à ma plaindre... mwhahahahahaahahahahahahah! zêtes zalouz? fo pa! naaaaaan, bon, allez, bisous et a plus dans les reviews!_


	6. quand la musique est bonne

_**Note de Surimi:** Me revoilà! et vouiiii, le baton de chair de poisson orange est de retour avec un nouveau chap! et vous savez quoi, les amis... c'est un chapitre assez spécial pour moi, parce que je suis dans ce chapitre, avec mes trois copines du lycée, dont Milka, pour ceux et celles qui lisent sa fic qui est publiée sur mon compte! enfin, si ça vous amuse, essayez de deviner laquelle des quatres est moi ou Milka! Je sais que c'est totalement inutile de le préciser mais ce chap' est dédicacé à mes chéries de Milka, louloute et cricri, qui vont beaucoup me manquer une fois séparés dans des facs différentes! il est aussi dédicacé à tous les groupes de potes qui s'adorent comme nous et qui sont tout tristes comme nous de pas rester scotché d'avantage l'année prochaine... allez, petite séance de pleurs collectifs: ouiiinnnn... snif, bon maintenant, les choses sérieuses. j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. pour pouvoir terminer sur une note plus joyeuse, je commence par la mauvaise: je suis désespérée! et oui, chers lecteurs et lectrices, moi Surimi, suis au bord des larmes parce que je pars plus en vacances! c'est trop triiiiiste!enfin, vous ça vous enlève rien... ce qui m'amène à la bonne nouvelle: j'aurais tout mon temps pour publier ce mois-ci! et comme je vous aime beaucoup beaucoup je vais faire tout mon possible pour publier au plus vite les chaps du baiser et de bande d'andouilles... qui avancent lentement mais sûrement. Pour ce qui est du pari, je ne m'y suis pas encore penché, mais je promet de ne pas trop trainer, j'aime énormément cette fic. j'ai aussi 3 OS en cours de fabrication, dont 1 songfic, qui j'espère vous plairont ( tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que 2 sont des slashs HPDM et 1 un truc bien drole, et des 2 slashs 1 est humoristique et a un gros rating alors que l'autre et tout gentil question lemon.)_

_**Réponses aux revieweurs et revieweuses que j'aiiime!**_

_**fanette31:** ptdr! et oui, on y est... enfin là on est plus le 7, mais faut le temps de l'envoyer aussi! ; ) bonne lecture! je suis te tout coeur avec toi, pour ce qui est du fait que tu trouves ma fic à ton goût, je sais à quel point c'est dur de résister à l'attente... snif snif, loool!_

_**eastpony:** il est vrai que notre Sèv' est un peu dépassé par les évènements, mais cela ne le rends que plus chou! pour ce qui concerne Nathan, oui, elle le lachera, bientôt... j'ai ma petite idée!_

_**keana:** oui, il l'aime à ce point... en fait il croyait aimer sa femme, mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, alors quand il s'en est apperçus, il l'a quittés, ne lui disant que peu de temps avant que Cerise ne débarque pour qui il l'avait quittés. bisous, désolée j'abrège, je suis crevée! pour tes questions cf: ce chap!_

_**jwulee:** mdr! mici bicci!_

_**crackos:** la voilà la suite, bye!_

_**eileen ana:** bonjour gaelle griffondor! merci pour ta review! bonne lecture!_

_**alicya Potter-black:** ouah, ça c'est pas une review de femmelette! j'adoooore le gingembre! je suis une accro aux épices ( au point que je mets du curry dans ma purée, c'est super bon)... tiens j'avais pas pensé à ça... je saurais quoi faire maintenant quand je recevrai ces deux là chez moi! argh, un chap infini... mon dieu! personnellement je n'arrive pas à faire de long chapitre, et pour cette fic c'est scène par scène un peu comme au théatre, donc... bisous ma chouchoute!_

_**alina cortez:** ca fait petit meurtre entre amis quand même, tu trouves pas? loool, un bon titre ça aussi! à c'est dommage pour toi, moi je vais faire un tour à la plage demain soir, au menu: rhum, baignade et tchatche! j'ai hate! bonne lecture, gros poutoux!_

_**Avertissement!** comme on me l'a fait remarquer, étant totalement innocente dans le fait que les relations **entre deux hommes**, qui plus est **n'ayant pas le meme age du tout**, peuvent choquer certains, je n'ai pas mis de mise en garde. Gomen alors aux homophobes, enfants en bas-âges, allergiques aux slashs et lemon, qui aurait commencé cette fic en toute innocence et se retrouve à faire une thérapie. et si vous continuer à lire, je vous en remercie d'avance!_

_**Autre note de Surimi:**naaan, je vais pas vous laisser lire trankilou! vous savez pas pourquoi? parce que pour cette fic j'ai écris un poème ( qui va pitèt' etre mis sur musique par les bons soins d'une amie à moi), et je voulais vous dire que il était a moi! it's mine! got it? suis trèèès possessive sur lui parce que c'est mon gros gros bébé et que c'est mon premier poème en anglais! voui voui voui, suis super fière de lui! il s'intitule "happiness is a tear on the cheek of god", venu à partir du groupe de rock de cette fic " happiness is a tear". enfin bref, vous aurez donc compris que ce chap' est un des plus importants de la fic, en fait c'est le plus important de la fic, la plaque tournante, qui n'annonce pas encore la fin, mais qui mène directement à tout, c'est pour ça que je mets plus de temps à l'écrire, c'est pour ça que c'est le plus long, et c'est pour ça que c'est mon préféré: p multiplié par vraiment beaucoup! ah, et aussi, ceci est la version pas encore béta-lu, lorsque ma béta chérie me renverra la version corrigée, je la publierai... j'ai fait cela pour que vous l'ayez plus tôt..._

**_Vous voulez sa photo? bande d'andouilles!_**

**_chapitre six: quand la musique est bonne, bonne, bonne bonne!_**

Les jours et les semaines passaient, jusqu'au soir de la fête organisée par Cerise. Une heure avant l'arrivée des invités, Cerise était revenu de la pièce où elle avait tout installé avec Hermione, Ron et Harry ( et fait une bataille d'eau, ainsi que gouter tout les alcools pour "voir lequel était le meilleur"), pour se changer dans les appartements de son père. Ce dernier avait déjà ouvert une bouteille de scotch quand elle entra, fixant le feu de la cheminée d'un oeil morne. Cerise leva les siens au plafond.

" Séverus! Ne commence pas déjà à boire, et vas te préparer pour la fête!"

" je n'irais pas à cette putain de fête pleine d'adolescents crétins et bourrés." bouda Séverus.

" Oh que si tu vas y aller! parce que selon Dumbledore, et je le cite ' vous êtes la seule personne qui ai un minimum d'influence sur mademoiselle votre fille, et je vous donne mon entière confiance pour le respect du règlement pendant cette soirée'!"

Séverus Rogue leva les yeux sur Cerise, qui s'était assise sur ses genous, et lui donna une tape dans l'arrière de la tête.

" Espèce de Peste." sa fille lui sourit encore plus.

" Moi aussi je t'aime papounet... Et si tu mettais de la couleur ce soir? qu'en dis-tu? du bleu? du rouge! oh, oui, une belle chemise rouge, celle que Maman t'avais offert quand j'avais huit ans, tu te souviens? Un de nos derniers Noël tous les trois... je suis sûre que tu l'as planqué dans ton armoire... tu ne l'as jamais mise..."

" Je l'ai brulé." lui apprit Séverus avec un regard sadique. Cerise soupira.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Sous une lumière tamisé, légèrement lugubre, dans une salle de classe désaffectée dont les chaises avaient été transformées en canapé installés contre les murs et les tables en estrade, piste de danse, ou encore servaient pour le buffet, une cinquantaine d'élève de sixième et septième année, toute maison confondue, semblaient avoir tous pour leit motiv de dépenser tout leur potentiel de frustration en tout genre en se tortillant plus ou moins bien au rythme de la musique de ce groupe français, _Happiness is a tear_, qui chantait leur plus gros succès, _happiness is a tear on the cheek of god. (NdS: voui, je me répète un peu)_

_i wish i followed you in the sky._** (j'aimerais te suivre dans le ciel)**

_why is this so hard?_** ( pourquoi est-ce si dur?)**

_can you tell me?_** (peux-tu me le dire?)**

_can you tell me?_** (peux-tu me le dire?)**

_i wish like an angel i flied_** ( j'aimerais tel un ange m'envoler)**

_with you life wasn't so bad._** ( avec toi la vie n'était pas si mal)**

_But now you're gone_** ( mais maintenant tu es partis)**

_Like the angel you are_** ( comme l'ange que tu es)**

_from you only staid the bones _**( de toi il ne reste que les os)**

_oh, honey take me to the stars_** ( oh, chéri emmène moi vers les étoiles)**

_'cause happiness is _**( parce que le bonheur est)**

_a tear on the cheek of god._** (une larme sur la joue de dieu)**

La batteuse, une fille plutôt grande aux cheveux blonds qui sortaient de son chignon serré, portant des couleurs vives et un maquillage prononcé mais sans abus, s'acharnait à martyriser ses caisses. Elle jetait de temps en temps des regards espiègles aux autres membres du groupe. Pas très loin, la bassiste, une autre blonde aux cheveux bouclés comme un ange, pas maquillée pour un sous, et habillée tout de cuir qui embellissait sa musculature très développée, rougissait et ne se souciait que de jouer.

La chanteuse du groupe, une grande blonde très mince, vétue d'une robe blanche et de botte de cuir noir, chantait d'une voix mélodieuse, mélant avec habileté sourire malicieux et performances vocales. Elle avait un certain succés avec les invités, et devait souvent se reculer pour ne pas se faire attraper par un jeune élève ayant trop bu. Un peu en retrait de la scène, la guitariste faisait ses solos déchainés, ses cheveux bruns indomptables lui tombant devant les yeux. Elle était vétu d'un pull poilus orange et d'un short en jean déchirés, et échangeait souvent des éclats de rire entre la chanteuse et la batteuse, étant légèrement entre les deux.

Juste devant la scène, Cerise, entouré d'au moins six invités mâles, dont aucun n'était Nathan, se déhanchait avec sensualité, portant un pantalon taille basse de cuir noir ainsi qu'un top qui ressemblait plus à une brassière, elle aussi de cuir, et dévoilait un magnifique tatouage ethnique qui entourait son nombril. Dans un coin de la pièce, une tête rousse était vraisemblablement occupée à aspirer toute la peau du cou de Hermione, qui tenait son douzième verre de vodka citron en équilibre précaire sur son genou relevé. Près des boissons, Nathan s'enfilait du wisky pur feu de dépit, trop focalisé sur la piste de danse pour pouvoir compter combien il en avait déjà bu. Enfin bref, une soirée classique durant laquelle tout le monde (ou presque, si l'on s'interessait à Nathan(_NdS: roh, c'est méchant ça!_)), s'amusait comme des fous. Harry était un peu éméché lui-même, puisqu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à regarder Dean et Seamus faire un concours de boisson, ayant aussi participer un peu. Ressentant soudain une envie de respirer l'air frais afin de ne pas vomir le premier, il se dirigea vers le balcon, agrandis pour l'occasion.

_in the crowd i'm alone_** ( dans la foule je suis seule)**

_'cause you're not there._** ( parce que tu n'es pas là)**

_can you got it?_** ( peux-tu comprendre?)**

_can you got it?_**( peux-tu comprendre?)**

_in the dark a crown_** ( dans le noir une couronne)**

_showed me how to bear_** ( m'a montré comment supporter)**

_the idea that you're gone._** ( l'idée que tu es partis)**

_i can't get up, love_** (je ne peux pas me relever, amour)**

_you were my resting stone_** ( tu étais la pierre sur laquelle je reposais)**

_but now there's only the sky above._** ( mais maintenant il n'y a que le ciel au dessus)**

_'cause happiness is_** ( parce que le bonheur est)**

_a tear on the cheek of god._** ( une larme sur la joue de dieu)**

Harry s'appuya sur la ballustrade, observant les étoiles qui brillaient au dessus de lui. Ici la musique était bien plus supportable, et il se dit qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup ce groupe français, lorsque le son ne lui donnait pas de migraine. Il tournoya son coktail teckila, orange, citron, et syrop de fraise au fond de son verre, avant de le porter à sa bouche. C'est alors qu'une voix derrière lui émit un rire mi-desespéré, mi-amer, qui intrigua le jeune gryffondor. En se retournant, Harry fut très surpris de voir Severus Rogue, son professeur de potion, à moitié dans le vide, assis sur la ballustrade, une noix de coco à la main, qui le fixait en riant, des larmes plein les yeux. Harry ne l'avait pas apperçu de la soirée, et ne savait pas qu'il avait été désigné comme chaperon, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, à bien y réfléchir. Il étudia l'allure de son professeur, il portait un t-shirt gris et un jean noir, des vêtements moldus donc, qui rendaient le maître des potions quelque peu...humain.

" Cerise a réussit à te convaincre de venir me voir." dit Rogue comme une constation, ne rencontrant pas le regard trouble de son élève, choqué par le tutoiement soudain.

" Me convaincre?"

" Je savais que cette peste tenterait quelque chose ce soir pour que je te drague... je n'aurais jamais du venir... pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se mèle de ma vie, dis-moi? ça ne la regarde pas du tout!"

Harry, dans son esprit ralentit par les cocktails, comprit que Rogue parlait plus pour lui-même que pour son élève. Cependant, le brun aux yeux émeraude se sentait obligés de poser les questions qui trottaient dans son esprit.

" Professeur..."

"Oh, oui, je suis ton prof, je le sais bien! Il faut le dire à elle! Mais je t'en prie, Harry, appelle-moi Severus ce soir... juste pour me donner l'illusion qu'un lien si fin soit-il soit tissé entre nous... de toute manière demain matin je ne m'en souviendrais plus..." Rogue avala un peu du liquide rouge qui se trouvait dans sa noix de coco.

"vous êtes saoul." constata Harry, de plus en plus confus.

" c'est à cause des Mai Tai qu'elle a mis dans mes mains... tu sais, cette sale petite peste, aussi agaçante et sournoise soit-elle, c'est la chose la plus précieuse dans ma vie... mais là, agir de cette façon pour que je t'avoue tout..."

"Que voulez-vous m'avouer?" interrogea Harry. Rogue leva des yeux vitreux en direction de son élève, il clignait des paupières, comme cherchant à y voir clair.

" je t'aime, Harry." dit Rogue en haussant les épaules. Ce simple geste suffit à le déséquilibrer, et il commença à basculer dans le vide... mais Harry et son complexe du héros étaient à proximité et le retinrent de justesse, agrippant son t-shirt. Rogue, dans un instinct de survie, se cramponna au corps de Harry, plongeant sa tête dans le creu de son cou, ses mains s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Harry frissona en sentant le souffle chaud et saccadé de son professeur sur sa peau. Il ne savait plus ni quoi faire ni quoi penser. Severus Rogue, le même homme qui, avant l'arrivée de Cerise, le haïssait au plus haut point, le rabaissait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et cherchait son renvoi, venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Déjà, apprendre que l'homme aux cheveux gras avait eu une fille, et donc une vie sexuelle, avait été un choc assez dur. Ensuite, découvrir qu'il avait viré sa cutie avait été le potin favoris de toute l'école, chacun ayant son avis sur la question. Harry, bien qu'étant troublé par cette information, n'avait fait que penser que c'était encore pire, que les profs ne devraient pas avoir de vie sexuelle, hétéro ou homo. Maintenant, sachant que il était le tourment des nuits du père d'une de ses amies, qui était accessoirement froid, distant et graisseux, ses hauts-le-coeur revinrent en force.

Cependant, alors qu'il tentait de se détacher de son professeur, ce dernier resserrait sa prise.

" Non! Pitié, Harry, ne me laisse pas seul maintenant! Je sais que je dois te dégouter... mais s'il te plaît, donne-moi une chance! Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant toi, je sais bien que maintenant tu ne voudras plus me voir. Demain je serais renvoyé, alors pitié, offre moi une danse... une seule..."

Harry se tendit d'avantage, sentant le desespoir dans la voix de ce Rogue qui, une fois ivre, exprimait si facilement ses sentiments les plus intimes, était si touchant même. Après tout, une danse ne blessait personne.

" D'accord, juste une..." accorda Harry; ravalant sa bile. Rogue leva sa tête, et ses yeux, malgrès l'alcool, reflétaient une tendresse et un amour infini, qui fit frissoner à nouveau Harry.

" Merci" murmura Rogue, honnètement reconnaissant.

_oh, honey, i cried_** ( oh, chéri j'ai pleuré)**

_for you i yelled_** ( pour toi j'ai crié)**

_did you hear it?_** ( as-tu entendu?)**

_did you hear it?_**( as-tu entendu?)**

_i wish you smiled_** (j'aimerais que tu ai souris)**

_when you heard the knell._** ( quand tu as entendu le glas)**

_to people i'll say_** ( aux gens je dirais)**

_that god is mean_** ( que dieu est mauvais)**

_He forbade you to stay_** ( il t'a interdit de rester)**

_and made me keen_** ( et m'a obligé à chanter une mellopée funèbre)**

_'cause happiness is _**( parce que le bonheur est)**

_a tear on the cheek of god _**( une larme sur la joue de dieu)**

Rogue était un bon danseur, Harry ne pouvait que le reconnaitre. Et il se dégageait de chacun de ses gestes envers le brun, de chacune de ses paroles pour le sorcier aux yeux verts, une telle quantité d'amour! Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi aimé de toute sa vie. à coté de cela, l'amitié de Ron et de Hermione était un pale courant d'air face à un ouragan. Et le jeune gryffondor appréciait vraiment de se sentir aimé à ce point, tellement qu'il en ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement, s'abandonnant totalement dans les bras du plus agés, qui le recueillis de bonne grâce. Rogue lui embrassa la joue.

" Est-ce que ça va, Harry?" s'enquit Rogue.

"Mmmh..." fut la seule réponse de ce dernier.

" T'endors-tu?"

" Mmmh..."

Rogue sourit de tendresse, et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux en bataille, ne s'appercevant aucunement qu'ils avaient cessé de danser. Il inspira profondément l'odeur unique de son amour, et pensa alors que c'était encore plus ennivrant que le Mai Tai de sa fille.

" Je t'aime, Harry." répéta t'il.

" Mmmh... sais..." marmonna Harry dans le T-shirt de Rogue.

" J'aimerais rester ainsi toute ma vie..." soupira t'il.

" Pourquoi pas?" dit Harry dans le même ton. Rogue se sentit espérer.

" Harry... m'aimes-tu?"

" Mmmh..." grommela Harry. " Chaud..." et il glissa ses mains sous le vêtement de Rogue pour caresser son dos. Rogue frissona de plaisir.

" Arrète, si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin qu'une danse, mon amour... tu es fatigué, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais..."

" Sais... bien... veux... dormir..."

Rogue repoussa la bouffée de déception qui commençait à l'envahir, et, se détachant avec douceur de son gryffondor, le prit sous les bras et sous les genous, le portant vers la salle de danse. Ils ne se tournèrent pas pour voir ce qui se passait, Harry trop pelotonné contre Rogue pour se rendre compte d'où il était, et Rogue trop occupé à prendre soin de son gryffondor pour y prêter attention. Une fois sortit de la pièce, il prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor. Harry frissona.

" Froid..." grogna t'il.

" Pardon, mon amour, mais le chemin vers ton dortoir passe par les portes du Grand Hall qui est plein de courants d'air."

" Non... pas dortoir...chez toi...plus court..."

Rogue se figea. Non, il ne fallait pas, trop de tentations, il ne survivrait pas à la nuit, sachant qu'il était si proche de Harry... avec tant d'alcool dans le sang, il risquerait de...lui faire du mal! (_NdS: _Je _commence à être con, à 1h20 du mat', non?_)

" Harry... ce n'est pas raisonnable..."

" Mmmh..." grogna Harry, gigotant un peu. " rien a foutre..."

Rassemblant tout son self-control, Rogue le porta alors vers ses appartements privés. Une fois là-bas, il le coucha dans son propre lit, résolus à dormir dans le canapé. Cependant Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et à force de monosyllabes, lui fit comprendre dans son demi-sommeil qu'il ne voulait pas lacher une bouillote géante comme Rogue. Ce dernier soupira, et se coucha à ses cotés, bien décidé à oublier son début d'érection à l'idée d'un Harry, incapable de se défendre, dans ses draps, collé à lui.

" 'Nuit..." marmonna Harry, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

" Bonne nuit." répondit Rogue. _espérons qu'il ne m'accuse pas de viol au réveil_, pensa t'il, le tube du groupe de rock sur lequel lui et son amour avaient dansé ce soir-là raisonnant dans sa tête...

_oh, yes, happiness is _**( oh, oui, le bonheur est)**

_a tear, a tear,_** ( une larme, une larme)**

_on the cheek of god. _**( sur la joue de dieu)**

_**TBC...**_

_niark niark... et ouuiiiiii, j'arrète làààààà! mwhahahahahahahaha!_

_je rappelle tout de même que si vous voulez la suite faut pas tuer l'auteuz, sinon elle pourra p'u écrire de fics, et encore moins le lemon prévu au prochain chap. Cependant, si vous voulez me féliciter pour mon talent de poètesse et/ou de sado maso, c'est le bouton où il y a marqué "go!" pas très loin en dessous... je sais bien que la chanson ne colle pas tellement à la situation, mais je trouvais que ce thème d'amour douloureux était tellement romantique, qu'il allait très bien avec un slow entre ryry et sevychou (qui va me tuer si il voit que je l'appelle comme ça!)_

_oui, ok, promis, la prochaine fois j'évite d'écrire de fic si tard, ça me va pas du tout..._


End file.
